The speed with which Web pages load on a client device is important for Web page hosts, particularly those hosts concerned with increasing views, such as retailers and those Websites deriving advertising revenue based on views, because users will tend to navigate away from pages having a lengthy load time. Accordingly, users are more likely to view a Web page, and navigate various pages of a website, when response and load times are relatively fast. Of particular concern for hosts is the load time of a home page, index page, and/or splash page which is often the initial entrance to a larger website in which the host is attempting to attract and retain users and/or provide an effective user experience.
However, in order to attract and retain users to a Web page, hosts often enhance the viewer experience by providing various functionality and/or media by referencing external content such as script files, in the case of functionality, and/or image files, in the case of media, for example. In a typical request for a Web page over a network, the request is serviced by providing a hypertext markup language (HTML) file to a browser, located on a client computing device, as retrieved from a server, which may be a substantial distance from the client computing device. Upon receipt of the HTML file, the browser parses the file and further communicates with one or more servers to retrieve the referenced external content. These additional communications can add substantial latency resulting in delay in loading the Web page on the client computing device browser, reduced usability, and/or reduced effectiveness, particularly where the distance to the server(s), and associated round trip time and/or latency, is substantial.